Gaga
by oOX Tsuki no Neko XOo
Summary: OS Un ninja tellement bourré qu'il en devient gaga, ça peut avoir des conséquences et pas sur n'importe qui, mais ça, vous l'avez déjà deviné. Se passe au pays d'Oto. "lemon"


Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver si notre ninja international avait trop abusé de la bouteille ? S'il devenait…gaga de son mage ? voyons voir…

Fye terminait de ranger la vaisselle et les ustensiles de cuisine à leur place. Il était assez tard, Shaolan et Sakura étaient partis se coucher, un peu fatigués de cette journée et Kurogane devait être avec Mokona dans le salon au-dessus du café en train de boire su saké et de se disputer, comme d'habitude. Le mage sourit en pensant au ninja en train de courir après leur mascotte à poils blancs. Kurogane pouvait paraître très sérieux, très fier et surtout très grincheux, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de régler des comptes avec lui et Mokona, il était le premier à leur courir après avec n'importe quelle arme, dernièrement un manche à balais, à gronder comme un chien en les traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables ou encore à bouder comme un gamin dans son coin.

(jvay perdre^^)

- On dirait que Kuro-pon a trop bu, pour une fois que c'est pas moi. Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Hummm, ouais… mais avec toi, lâcha le brun en se levant maladroitement. Il tituba un court instant puis s'effondra directement sur le blond qui le rattrapa en chancelant légèrement sous la masse de Kurogane.

- Ouais, t'as trop bu, Kuro-chan, confirma Fye plus déconcerté par les propos du brun que par son ivresse.

Soudain, des bras enserrèrent sa taille et ses épaules et il sentit un visage se blottir dans son cou.

- Hmmmm, le chat sent bon, rrrrrrrrrrr, il est tout doux le chat, roucoula Kurogane en inspirant profondément tout contre la peau blême du blond et en caressant ses cheveux. Fye ouvrit alors des yeux ronds comme des assiettes et souleva un sourcil en se demandant s'il n'avait pas raté un épisode quelque part ou si l'alcool de riz n'avait pas fait péter les plombs au brun.

- Hum…oui, biensur, bon, je crois que là tu as vraiment trop abusé du saké alors, tu vas aller te coucher, d'accord ? proposa Fye en tentant de déplacer la montagne qui lui était atterri dessus. Kurogane ne broncha pas mais serra plus fort Fye contre lui en lui faisant ce qu'on appelle communément un câlin, et commença à déposer de petits baisais dans le cou blanc et fin du magicien. ce dernier aurait sûrement bondit en arrière si une grosse masse de muscle ne reposait pas sur ses épaules. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet habituel grincheux et fier ninja ? totalement pris au dépourvu, il guida avec difficulté le beau ninja aux yeux rouges vers les escaliers pour l'amener à sa chambre.

- Mais, mon chaaaat, je vais pas me coucher maintenant, je veux voir les coussinets du chat. Montre !

- Mes _quoi_ ? faillit s'étrangler Fye. Alors là, ça tournait carrément au délire. Il avait dû se cogner la tête ou avoir subi un lavage de cerveau pour débiter de telles…telles…. Bref, il était impossible que Kurogane puisse lui dire ce genre de choses sans qu'une puissance surnaturelle en soit à l'origine.

Ils arrivèrent, après énormément de difficultés pour Fye à faire monter un Kurogane bourré à qui il paraissait vital d'aller balader sa main droite sous le tee-shirt du blond et les doigts de sa main gauche dans son cou. Une fois dans la chambre du ninja, Fye s'échappa de l'étreinte de Kurogane, qui s'affala par terre, ayant perdu son appui. La réaction ne vint que quelques secondes plus tard :

- Aïeuh, se plaignit le brun en se relevant…du moins, en essayant. Fye le regarda éberlué, la preuve sous les yeux que Kurogane n'était pas invulnérable face à l'alcool comme il le prétendait. De plus, ça devait être un sacré coup dans le nez car, pour que Kurogane l'appelle « mon chat », il fallait vraiment que… enfin bref, il allait le ramener vite fait à la réalité, et si ce n'était pas possible, au moins à son lit.

- Bon, Kurogane, combien de bouteilles exactement tu as bu ? Et si c'est une grosse blague, bien que je doute que ce soit possible, ce n'est pas drôle.

Le brun, toujours en grognant, releva la tête vers son « chat » et, voyant bien que se relever tout seul lui était momentanément impossible, il se rapprocha de lui à quatre pattes et attrapa la main du blond.

- heu…Kuro, tu fais quoi là ? dit ce dernier en prenant de plus en plus peur. Bon ça devenait vraiment grave, de plus, le brun semblait le tirer avec de plus en plus de persistance vers le sol, et, bien qu'il soit ivre, il n'en était pas moins musclé. Bien vite, la lutte de Fye fut vaine et il se retrouva cloué au sol avec Kurogane juste au-dessus de lui, une lueur sauvage brillant dans ses yeux. Le brun était d'un naturel plutôt canon, et la manière avec laquelle il reluquait le blond lui fit monter le rouge au visage.

- Mais…a-arrête,là, Kurogane, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends enfin ? bégaya-t-il en essayant de se dégager tout en sachant que la poigne de fer qui enserrait ses poignets ne le laisserait pas partir.

- J'ai pas vu les coussinets du chat ! râla le brun en remontant le t-shirt de Fye pour laisser voir son torse plat avec les deux petites billes de chair…qui pointaient ! « Oh non ! merde la honte ! » se dit le blond en maudissant son corps de le trahir ainsi.

- Ils sont tout mignons ! renchérit Kurogane, un sourire niais collé sur le visage, puis il s'inclina et alla frotter sa joue son le torse de son ami, déposant quelques baisers à droite à gauche. Rouge brique, le blond ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher de soupirer au contact de la joue douce du brun, sa barbe, bien que rasée de frais, lui chatouillant sa peau pâle et sensible.

- B-bon, t-tu les as vus m-maintenant, alors l-lâche-moi, bredouilla Fye qui ne cherchait désormais plus à comprendre le pourquoi du comment le ninja agissait ainsi, mais voulant à tout prix l'envoyer se coucher, SEUL, parce qu'un Kurogane bourré, ça n'était jamais arrivé et il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ne se rappelle de rien le lendemain, ou pire, qu'il se rappelle mais qu'il regrette. Pour une fois, Fye voulait bien éviter à son ami ce genre de situation gênante, surtout qu'elle le serait pour lui aussi, alors chacun chez soi et les cochons seront bien gardés.

Mais visiblement, Kurogane n'était pas de cet avis :

- « lâche-moi » ? Tu voulais pas dire « lèche-moi », mon chat ?

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Fye, ahuri, en voyant Kurogane, loin d'attendre sa réponse, aller lécher du bout de la langue une des billes de chair, puis la mordiller doucement. Un gémissement plutôt significatif et pas très viril se fraya un chemin dans sa gorge serrée, ce qui interpella le brun qui, sans cesser son occupation, dévisagea Fye, le fixant de ses yeux perçants, guettant le prochain signe de plaisir de sa victime.

« S'il continue comme ça, cet ivrogne m'aura tout entier cette nuit dans 2 minutes ! Vite, quelqu'un…aaaah non ! personne, personne ! Quelque chose, un truc, n'importe quoi, un machin pour l'assommer ! » se lamenta Fye en tâtonnant le sol pour trouver quoique ce soit pour lui venir en aide. Ah ! sa main toucha quelque chose, et sans réfléchir, il tira vers lui… la couette du lit juste à côté d'eux ! le blond se raidit comme un piquet en espérant de tout son cœur que le brun n'ait rien vu, mais comme visiblement ce soir, il n'avait pas de chance*, il aperçu ce dernier, attiré par le bruit, regarder le lit, puis à nouveau Fye avec malice.

- Tu as raison, mon petit chat d'amour, ça doit être mieux pour toi si on fait ça sur le lit, déclara-t-il avant de s'emparer de sa victime pour l'allonger aussi maladroitement que l'obligeait son ivresse sur les draps fins, le blond toujours protestant.

- Arrête, Kurogane ! pesta le blond en le repoussant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, je t'assure que je vais gueuler à t'en péter les tympans si tu continues à m'enlever mes fringues, t'entends ?

- Hmmm, ça me va, tant que c'est pour moi que tu cries, j'ai hâte de t'entendre. Tu sais que tu en encore plus mignon quand tu es en colère ? T'as les joues rouges.

- Boucle-la ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'es bien le genre de type à zigouiller le premier mec qui en embrasse un autre !

Kurogane semblait ne l'écouter que d'une oreille, trop affairé à essayer de subtiliser de petits soupirs de son partenaire en le touchant et en l'embrassant un peu partout, ainsi que ses habits.

- Mais parce que toi c'est différent. Toi, tu es mon chat. Tu es gentil et câlin, et moi j'aime ça. Je t'aime. Et quand quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, ils font des trucs comme ça, déclara le brun en allant sucer la peau du cou de son partenaire.

Les yeux de Fye s'ouvrirent alors entièrement et l'air parût partout ailleurs que dans ses poumons. De l'eau vient humidifier ses yeux et ruissela le long de ses joues. Dans un accès de colère, il frappa de son poing chétif de toute ses forces sur l'épaule de Kurogane.

- La ferme ! LA FERME, KUROGANE ! Ne dis plus un mot !

Surpris, le brun se redressa et jaugea le blond.

- Mais, pourquoi tu pleure mon ch…

- T'es sourd en plus d'être un crétin ? l'insulta le blond en essayant de ravaler ses larmes aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Sans succès. Je t'ai dit de la boucler. Ne redis plus jamais ça. Jamais !

- Mais, je t'aime, mon chat, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Bon sang, Kurogane, il faut que je te le dise comment, de te taire ? sanglota Fye en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, incapable de lutter contre ses larmes plus longtemps. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, tu es ivre. Alors je t'en prie, ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Ne me dis pas ces mots que j'attends de toi depuis si longtemps. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il peuvent représenter pour moi, murmura le blond avant de perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même.

Kurogane, toujours juché sur le ventre de sa proie, le regardait, essayant de saisir la peine de son ami, le regardant d'un air impuissant pleurer à chaudes larmes derrière ses mains. Puis, lentement, il descendit sa tête juste au-dessus de celle de Fye et posa son front sur le sien, caressant du bout du nez et des lèvres ses mains tremblantes, consolateur.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça, Kurogane ? demanda le blond entre ses pleurs, pourquoi il faut que tu me tortures un peu plus tous les jours ? Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant ? Pourquoi ?

- j'ai mon cœur qui bat dès que tu es dans la même pièce que moi, je transpire et je brûle dès que tu t'approches de moi, j'ai l'impression de me consumer dès que tu me frôles. Tu es si…différent. Tu es bizarre à mes yeux parce que tu me fait ressentir tout un bordel ici, dit le brun en saisissant une des mains sur le visage de Fye et en la pressant contre sa poitrine où son cœur résonnait, tu me foutais les jetons à faire naître des trucs en moi que j'aurais jamais pensé avoir dans mes gènes. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime à m'en soûler tous les soirs. Alors, est-ce que tu veux que je laisse cet amour s'exprimer ? cet amour que tu m'as donné et que je veux te retourner. Demanda le brun en se rapprochant de plus en plus des lèvres de Fye.

Le blond n'était pas convaincu, il ne savait que croire dans ces propos. Mais ces paroles, fausses ou sincères, l'avaient touché si profondément qu'il laissa la distance entre leurs lèvre disparaître et sa bouche s'entrouvrir, cédant son corps à l'homme qui tenait son cœur. Peu importait, dans l'instant, que ce qu'il ait dit soit juste, si cela pouvait donner à Fye l'illusion qu'une nuit, que Kurogane l'aimait, alors pourquoi dire non et continuer de saigner ? Il souffrirait comme il n'aurait jamais souffert le lendemain quand il se réveillerait, mais, pour cette douce illusion… ce rêve irréel…

Il laissa le brun lui ôter les derniers vêtements qui avaient résisté à son premier assaut, il le laissa parcourir son corps sensuellement de ses mains expertes et calleuses, il le laissa passer sa langue dans sa bouche, sur son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre, dans son nombril, il laissa ses lèvres prendre les siennes fougueusement, sucer sa peau à ses points sensibles. Il se laissa gémir sous ces douces sensations, il se laissa s'accrocher à ses épaules brune et massive alors qu'il le préparait doucement avec ses doigts et… il se laissa crier, alors qu'il allait bientôt mourir si le brun ne le prenait pas sur-le-champ, un monumental « Quoi ? », alors que Kurogane s'était redressé sur les coudes et lui avait dit tout en le dévorant des yeux :

- Tu sais quoi ? Du café avec des nouilles, y a que ça de vrai dans la vie.

Sur le coup, enfin, dès que son cerveau eut reconnecté les neurones qui devaient se débrancher dans les secondes suivies à cause des délicieuses caresses de son partenaire, Fye se demanda si ce rêve chaud n'était pas qu'un rêve et qu'il en arrivait au moment où un truc complètement dingue et inattendu se produit et le fait se réveiller. Mais non, Kurogane était bien là, nu contre lui en train de lui faire les choses pas très catholiques, comme 10 secondes auparavant. La seule preuve de l'absurdité qu'il venait de prononcer était que, maintenant, le ninja faisait mine de réfléchir, cogitant peut-être que ce qu'il venait de dire était complètement hors-contexte et dénué de sens. Puis, soudain, au milieu de sa réflexion, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'affala à côté du corps fin du blond, manquant de l'écraser. Pendant quelques instants, Fye essaya de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, puis, dès qu'il entendit un ronflement sonore émaner de son voisin, il laissa échapper un soupir ébahit et murmura, choqué :

- Il s'est endormi, il s'est endormi, IL S'EST ENDORMI LE CONNARD ! coassa-t-il, pétant littéralement un câble.

- Espèce de crétin d'abruti d'enfoiré de mes deux, sale ivrogne dépourvu de cervelle, grosse brute sanguinaire et insensible, triple con, imbécile…

Et Fye continua sa ribambelle d'insultes, toutes aussi poétiques les unes que les autres, tout en martelant de ses poings, dépourvu de force comparé à la montagne de muscle qu'était son punching ball, les épaules et le dos de Kurogane, qui ne semblait en rien gêné par ces tentatives de meurtres puisque le sommeil et l'absence de muscles de Fye semblaient l'avoir transformé en plomb. Voyant que la force physique de ses bras n'avaient pas plus d'effet que celle d'un plancton s'écrasant sur une baleine, il décida de jouer de ses jambes poussa le corps de toute ses force… qui finit par se retrouver dans le vide et s'écraser mollement sur le plancher à 50 centimètres en-dessous. Satisfait de sa prestation, le blond se leva, prit ses habits par terre, les enfila et sortit de la chambre pour aller ruminer sa rage et sa frustration sur le canapé. Demain, il lui remettrait bien les pendules à l'heure, et pas en douceur ! Ah, il le trouvait mignon en colère, hein ? Eh bien il lui montrerait ce qu'est vraiment un Fye en colère, et il verrait s'il aimait toujours ça !

xXx

« euaarrfff » soupira Kurogane Suwa lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur le matin. Il ouvrit les yeux et se demanda où il était, pourquoi il se trouvait allongé, ou plutôt vautré par terre, pourquoi était-il à moitié à poil, et surtout pourquoi un mal de crâne inhumain lui martelait le cerveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans cet état, lui qui tenait fort bien l'alcool : jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était pris une murge comme celle-là. Oh, et puis, si le foutu mage arrêtait de lui faire perdre les pédales, il n'aurait pas commencé à s'envoyer des bouteilles de saké par dizaines. De toute façon, dans les moments difficiles, on ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à son meilleur ami, et le meilleur ami de Kurogane Suwa, c'était bien l'alcool.

Il remua lentement, faisant mine de se lever, mais des courbatures tout le long de son corps l'en empêchèrent : c'était ça de dormir sur un plancher tout dur, il s'en rappellerait !

Tout en grognant à chacun de ses mouvement, il alla chercher ses vêtement et entreprit de les enfiler. Alors qu'il s'affairait, il huma une douce odeur familière provenant de l'étage au-dessous. Caféééééééé !

Le ninja ne fit ni une ni deux et sortit de la chambre pour aller se servir de ce merveilleux élixir pour lendemains de soirées arrosées, tout en manquant de se viander au moins 3 fois dans les escaliers, au passage. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il n'y avait que Fye et Mokona, les gosses devaient être là-haut, Sakura, certainement à rêver d'éléphants roses et de licornes plongée dans un de ses comas intempestifs et Shaoran à faire le pied de grue en lui tenant la main pour getter le moindre froncement de narines. « Ouais, sûrement » se dit le brun et s'approchant du bar où le blond lui tournait le dos.

Mokona sautilla partout à l'approche de son souffre-douleur préféré tout en lui piaillant dans les oreilles, puis finit par quitter la pièce après un éclaircissement de gorge de la part du blond.

- 'Lut ! lança le brun, à son habitude tout en s'asseyant au bar.

- Bonjour, « Kurogane », répondit Fye, toujours le dos tourné, versant du café dans une grande tasse.

Le brun sursauta à l'annonce de l'intégralité de son prénom, chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Bizarrement, au lieu de lui faire plaisir, il eut la sale impression qu'elle était annonciatrice de mauvaise nouvelle.

- Tu veux du café ? demanda Fye en se retournant vers lui, un de ses sourires factices aux lèvre, le plus faux que Kurogane ait jamais vu.

- Ouais. Merci, répondit le brun en prenant la tasse devant lui et en en prenant une gorgée. Soudain, son visage vira au rouge, dans sa tête, il eût comme l'alarme des ambulances et il recracha l'intégralité de sa gorgée juste à côté de Fye.

C'était du café, oui, mais on y avait rajouté une tonne de sucre, du sel, des trucs dont Kurogane ne connaissait même pas le nom et… des nouilles ??!!

- Putin, c'est quoi ça ? pesta le brun à Fye en désignant la tasse.

- Maintenant écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale ivrogne aigri. Ce que je vais dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire, alors je vais faire court. Ne t'avise plus jamais de refaire ce que tu as essayé de faire hier soir, ne me parles plus, ne m'approche plus, ne me touche plus, ne me regarde plus. Sache que qu'il n'y a rien en comparaison qui puisse égaler le point auquel je t'en veux. J'oublierai peut-être ce qui s'est passé le jour où tes os seront en décomposition à six pieds sous terre. Moi-même je me déteste pour m'être laissé berné, mais jamais, jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait. Dorénavant toi et moi on ne se connaît plus, acheva le blond, rouge de colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs et les lèvres tremblantes. Puis, il tourna furtivement les talons et partit à furieuses enjambées dans sa chambre dont il claqua la porte avec toute la force de ses bras.

Kurogane était resté cloué à sa chaise, regardant encore là où le brun venait de piquer sa gueulante, la bouche entrouverte et l'air complètement sonné.

« Y s'est passé quoi là ? »

…

Dans sa chambre, Fye pleurait, il pleurait de rage, de douleur et d'impuissance. Il avait passé la nuit à formuler son petit monologue, mais le dire face à Kurogane, cela faisait mal, quand on sait que c'est la personne que vous désirez le plus au monde à qui vous dites les pires méchancetés qui soient jamais sorties de votre bouche. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement, alors que la situation n'était pourtant pas dure à analyser. Hier soir, Kurogane était soûl, le voyage les faisant changer de dimension tous les deux jours environ, il n'avait pas le temps de se trouver une conquête, et la seule personne baisable qui n'ait pas en dessous de 15 ans et qui ne soit pas un animal dans cette maison, c'était bien lui. c'était pourtant bien simple. Kurogane ne l'avait jamais désiré, c'était juste son plan cul pour se soulager. Pourtant, pendant leurs ébats, ou plutôt le début de leurs ébats, cela avait été si doux, cela avait semblé si sincère, si passionné… Non. Il fallait arrêter de s'imaginer des trucs : c'était un écart, une erreur, et cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Plus jamais. A cette pensée, Fye ne put empêcher ses larmes de doubler d'effectifs.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Le blond sursauta. Il savait parfaitement qui venait de faire ça et il ne voulait pas le voir. Mais ce qui l'étonna, ce fut que cette personne attendait sagement derrière la porte, attendant son autorisation pour entrer, or que c'était contre sa propre nature d'avoir besoin de l'avis des autres. Fye respira profondément en essuyant ses larmes, tentant de se ressaisir.

- Tire-toi. C'est l'abus d'alcool qui t'a fait oublier la signification des mots « je veux plus te voir » ?

- Faut qu'on parle.

- Non. N-O-N. Nein, niette, nada, nothing. Faut te le dire en quelle langue? Va au diable.

- « Non », hein ? C'est un truc que t'as pas trop dit pourtant hier soir, par rapport à « oui ».

C'était trop. La colère explosa en Fye. Il jeta un regard courroucé vers la porte fermée et se leva brutalement. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte, révélant Kurogane appuyé nonchalamment sur le chambranle, les bras croisés. Le brun, surpris, regarda le blond aux yeux rouges et au regard assassin s'avancer vers lui comme une furie sans bouger d'un pouce, mais ne vit pas le coup venir. Fye lui assena de toute ses forces, nourries par la fureur et la rancœur, un crochet du droit étonnamment puissant qui envoya le ninja à terre, les quatre fers en l'air. Mais le blond n'en avait pas terminé. Il se jeta sur lui et martela son torse de ses poings.

- La ferme ! LA FERME LA FERME ! Ordure ! Moi qui pensais te connaître en tant qu'une personne juste et honorable, mais tu n'es qu'un salaud de la pire espèce qui soit, et sadique en plus de ça ! J'aurais dû te tuer dès le début sans me poser de questions !

- Fye ! Arrête ! Ecoute…

- NON ! _Toi _écoute ! Tu ne comprends donc rien ? Tu étais une des seules personnes en qui j'avais placé ma confiance, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien compris la leçon : je ne suis rien pour toi. Enfin, si, je serai le mec sur qui passer tes nerfs, je serai le mec en qui tu te videras parfois, je serai le mec qui se pliera à ta volonté, et parfois, le mec que tu respecteras pour la forme. Mais…

Lui non plus ne vit pas le coup partir. Le brun, ayant essayé de stopper les élans enragés de son compagnons en lui enserrant les poignets, perdit patience en lui envoya, lui aussi, une baffe monumentale dont l'impact équivalait à un coup de porte en pleine tronche. D'ailleurs, le blond resta quelques secondes complètement hagard et désorienté avant de reprendre avec plus de folie, due au coup, que de rigueur ses frappes furieuses. Kurogane, vexé et surpris que sa claque n'ait pas assommé le blond, lui en redonna une qui le fit tomber par terre cette fois. D'ailleurs, il se tint la tête, complètement sonné et n'arrivait plus à formuler un mot. Le brun en profita pour se relever et saisir le magicien par le bras, le remettant debout et le tira dans sa chambre avant de le pousser devant pour qu'il referme la porte. Encore déstabilisé, Fye n'opposa pas de résistance, mais une fois que le brun l'eut lâcher pour refermer la porte, il reprit :

- Je rêve ! Dégage connard, sors de ma chambre ! Je ne…

Il arrêta de lui-même son flot de paroles blessantes car, à l'instant où Kurogane s'était approché de lui à grande enjambée, traversant la petite distance qui les séparait, il l'avait enlacé fortement, plongeant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, l'autre sur son dos dans des caresses profondes et tendres.

- Pour une fois, ferme un peu ta gueule et écoute-moi avant de te faire tout un scénario, murmura le brun à son oreille. Puis il recula un peu sa tête et vint poser son front contre celui du blond.

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'étais bourré, je savais pas ce que je faisais. J'ai sans doute pi te dire, parce que je ne me rappelle que de quelques trucs, des choses un peu déplacées et qui n'avaient aucun sens et...

- Ouais, classique, c'est bon, te fatigue pas, je commence à m'y faire à être...

Il fut à nouveau stoppé, mais cette fois par une paire de lèvres avides, dures et fermes et pourtant avec une infinie tendresse, qui se posèrent sur les siennes, et qui furent rejointes par l'arrivée discrète et timide d'un bout de langue pour en tracer doucement le contour. Planté comme un piquet et aussi raide q'un tronc d'arbre, Fye se laissa pourtant envahir par la chaleur que lui provoquaient ces doux touchers et devint aussi malléable qu'une poupée de chiffons. Les lèvres du ninja le quittèrent et une de ses mains vint caresser sa joue, la recueillant un creux de sa paume calleuse et planta à nouveau son regard dans le sien, plus profond que jamais.

- Mais je ne regrette _rien!_ Tout ce que j'ai pu dire, aussi insensé que ce fut, je le pensais. Ca fait des mois et des mois que je me suis retourné la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi dès que je t'ai vu chez la sorcière. Avant toi, personne ne m'avait attité, sauf quelques femmes, mais jamais aussi intensément que toi. Je n'aurait jamais du ressentir ça parce que je suis un mec et que tu l'es aussi, nous deux, je trouve ça contre nature, nous deux, ce n'est pas bien. C'est ce que je me suis efforcé de me rentrer dans le crâne alors que je te voyais, que je te parlais, et que parfois je te touchais. J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer pour le dernier des ringards mais je m'en fout complètement si c'est pour que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas seul, que dans cette pièce, quelqu'un te désire et te veut, que cette personne veut te protéger, qui ne te laissera jamais partir au-loin et qui jamais ne t'abandonnera. Quelqu'un qui souhaite te rendre heureux. Quelqu'un pour qui ton vrai sourire importe beaucoup. Quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Ce n'était plus le Fye hors de lui et fou de rage que Kurogane regardait, c'était le Fye touché, ému, ébahit qui s'efforçait de comprendre, bien que ce petit monologue fut parfaitement clair, ce qu'il lui avait dit. À nouveau, des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues et il se dégagea de l'étreinte du ninja pour aller s'asseoir, complètement sonné, sur son lit. - -

- Kurogane...j...je...j'essaye de... comprendre...

- Ce n'est pas la peine, le coupa le brun en s'asseyant à son côté et en prenant les mains de Fye dans les siennes, nous deux, ça n'a jamais été simple, moi j'ai essayé de comprendre, et regarde où ça nous a menés, on est là comme deux cons à à se rendre compte qu'on a bridé des sentiments qu'on aurait dû laisser s'exprimer dès le début. Ce qu'il y a entre nous, ça ne s'explique pas. Il faut le vivre.

Le blond semblait incapable de soutenir son regard, rien qu'à voir son exprossion Kurogane savait qu'il était paumé. Il se rapprocha de lui en soutenant son menton pour qu'il le regarde bien en face et lui dit:

- Est-ce que tu veux le vivre avec moi?

Fye éclata en sanglots et se dégagea à nouveau de l'emprise du brun sur lui.

- Kurogane...j-j'ai attendu que tu me dises ça...depuis...tellement longtemps...Je voudrais y croire...si tu savais.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas oui?

- J'ai peur... j'ai peur que tu me laisses...j'ai peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous...

- Toi...lâcha le brun en soupirant, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de tout voir en négatif? On a même pas encore commencé que tu t'imagines déjà que c'est fini. Je pense que tu me connais suffisament pour savoir que ce que je viens de te dire n'est pas du flan et que je ne t'en aurais jamais parlé si ça ne m'avait pas tenu à coeur. Rassuré?

- Ok. Ok, murmura le blond en essuyant ses joues mouillées.

- Alors, tu veux bien?

A cette question, Fye avança prudemment son visage et posa ses lèvres tremblantes sur celles de Kurogane, tout en guettant sa réaction. Le brun, qui commençait à deviner, forcec du temps, ce qui pouvait se tramer dans la caboche de son ami, s'investit pleinement dans ce baiser, et s'en trouva d'ailleurs très fier à s'en dire que si Fye ne lui tombait pas dans les bras après ce baiser de la mort, il se ferait prêtre. Quand il se recula, il lui fit son sourire de loup et lui fit remarquer avant de replonger sauvagement sur les lèvres du magicien.

- Qui ne dit mot consent.

Fye était tellement émoustillé par le phénomène qu'il attendait depuis des mois que quand le brun l'embrassa fougueusement, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper des gémissement qui auraient même excité une pierre. Ce qui d'ailleurs ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd car Kurogane le fit basculer en arrière rapidement et lui enleva tous ses vêtement en un temps record sans pour auant négliger le frêle corps blanc qui se collait au sien.

- Tu sais pas combien de fois je nous ai imaginés en train de faire l'amour, lâcha le brun alors que Fye s'occupait à lui prodiguer ses propres caresses et baisers indécents.

- Alors n'imagine plus et fais-le, je n'attends que toi, souffla le blond haletant et enfièvré.

Ce matin-là, le ninja et le magicien se découvrirent, unirent leur corps comme si rien n'était plus instinctif, naturel et pourtant comme si rien n'était plus excpetionnel. Ils vécurent la plus belle et torride matinée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et dont ils rêvaient l'un et l'autre depuis longtemps. Quand leur long moment d'exctase s'acheva, il retombèrent tout deux l'un à côté de l'autre, essoufflé et en sueur, comblés. Fye se glissa timidement entre les bras du brun qui le serra amoureusement contre lui et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux blonds, respirant pleinement son odeur.

- Fye. Je crois...non, j'en suis sûr, je t'aime.

Le blond en eut le souffle coupé et blottit son visage contre la poitrine de Kurogane.

- Je t'aime aussi, Kurogane. Je t'aime tellement.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre, profitant du silence pour savourer pleinement ce bien-être mutuel.

- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si...démonstratif étant soul, déclara Fye avec un sourire moqueur.

- De quoi tu parles? Demanda Kurogane, déconcerté.

- Oh ben tu sais les « mon chat », « tout mignon ». t'es trop gaga.

- HEIN?

- Fait pas ton innocent, si tu te rappelles de ce que tu as pu me dire, tu dois te rappeler de ça, non? Tu es gaga!

- M-mais euh hein pas du tout, d'abord. Et puis je...non je proteste, je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler!

- T'es gaga!

- Mais ta gueule toi, d'abord! Je suis PAS gaga!!!

- Mais si tu es gaga!

- La ferme, stupide mage écervelé! Si tu redis encre une fois ça, je te fais bouffer l'oreiller.

Les chamailleries habituelles reprirent, comme avant.

C'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais en ce qui les concernait.


End file.
